¿Ella es tu novia?
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Toy GunGun ha entrado a una etapa de estabilidad entre sus miembros, pero aun así, Matsuoka no ha dejado de experimentar nuevas emociones dentro de sí. ¡Hotaru es un hombre! ¡Es raro sentir este tipo de cosas por un hombre! Pero todo se vuelve aun mas caótico cuando Matsuoka cree que la chica de cabello rosa es la novia de Hotaru


Contenido: One-shot, intento de humor, posible OCC (pero no a propósito), pensamientos contradictorios o sobre yaoi ya que Mattsun aun cree que Hotaru es hombre.

Pareja: Explícitamente, ninguna. Pero todo lleva a entender que tal vez Mattsun sienta algo por Hotaru

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Wow! ¡Hola, mortales! ¡Este es mi primer fanfic de Aoharu x Kikanjuu! ¡Estoy súper emocionada! En realidad soy más de escribir dramas que humor pero esta vez me han dado ganas de escribir algo así y este es el resultado. En esta ocasión no quiero aburrirlos con mis feas presentaciones así que vayamos directo al grano: supongo que ya lo saben pero dejo en claro que Aoharu x Kikanjuu no me pertenece, es obra original de NAOE y yo solo hago esto por simple ocio. ¡Notas al final del fic y espero que lo disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Hotaru si que tarda- dijo el chico rubio mientras mantenía su mirada en la calle. Él y su compañero y amigo de la infancia, Yukimura Tooru se encontraban en el pasillo de afuera de sus residencias, viendo desde lo alto el sol que ya pronto se ocultaría tras las montañas y parte de los grandes edificios de la lejanía.

-Tachibana-kun es aun un estudiante así que no hay algo que podamos hacer al respecto- Yukki, como lo llamaba, se recargó en el barandal mientras suspiraba cansado. Mattsun inhaló una vez más de su cigarrillo intentando guardar la paciencia.

En realidad, desde que Tachibana Hotaru se les había unido a su equipo, los juegos del Survival Game(1) habían sido más divertidos. Habían pasado por distintas dificultades pero ahora, habían entrado en una etapa estable de su equipo. Aun así, ellos dos eran mayores que Hotaru, él apenas era un chico de escuela y esta le consumía bastante tiempo.

Esta noche tenían planeado sorprender a Hotaru para llevarlo a un evento especial nocturno donde distintos equipos participarían. El día siguiente sería fin de semana por lo que no temían con que Hotaru se rehusara, pero a pesar de que el chico siempre llegaba relativamente temprano a su casa, este día ya había demorado bastante. Matsuoka no tenía que trabajar en el turno nocturno y Yukimura estaba libre del plazo de la entrega de su manga, por lo que estaban esperando desde hace casi una hora a Hotaru.

Ambos salieron de su propio mar de pensamientos cuando oyeron una voz conocida, por lo que bajaron su mirada una vez más a la calle y en unos cuantos segundos Hotaru ya estaba en su campo de visión.

-¡Hota…!- Matsuoka detuvo su llamado al ver que el chico no venía solo. De su brazo derecho una chica bastante atractiva lo abrazaba, pero al parecer este contacto era permitido por el mismo Hotaru.

-Oh, esa chica- murmuró Yukki, atrayendo la atención de su amigo- Es la novia con la que estaba Hotaru el día que fui a su escuela- explicó mientras veía como ambos salían temporalmente de su vista ya que estaban subiendo las escaleras.

-¿¡N-novia?! ¿¡Es cierto eso, Yukki?!- Por alguna extraña razón, Matsuoka se sentía abrumado. Era normal que un chico de su edad tuviera una o dos novias, pero el simple hecho de pensar que era Hotaru el que la tuviera, una desagradable sensación se situó en su estomago.

-Matsuoka-san, Yukimura-san- Hotaru les llamó, sorprendido por verlos afuera de sus respectivas casas- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí a estas horas?- Hotaru y su acompañante los miraban con curiosidad, no los habían visto mientras aun se encontraban abajo

-Te estábamos esperando, el día de hoy…- Yukimura no pudo terminar de explicar ya que Matsuoka le había tapado la boca de manera casi alarmante, se estaba comportando extraño.

-¡N-no! ehhh…solo… ¡solo estábamos tomando aire fresco! ¡Nos vemos!- y con apresuro y nerviosismo, Masamune tomó de la muñeca al pelinegro y ambos entraron en el apartamento del rubio. Hotaru no dijo nada, tal vez un poco extrañada de la actitud de esos dos, aunque…bueno, ellos podían actuar de forma infantil a veces así que no había razón para preocuparse.

-¿Ellos dos son de los que me estabas hablando?- Preguntó una vez que ambas estaban dentro del apartamento- ¡El de lentes es el pervertido que vimos la otra vez afuera de la escuela!

-Yukimura-san puede ser un poco pervertido a veces- Hotaru terminaba de quitarse el saco del uniforme para verse mas cómoda- Pero los dos son buenas personas…creo

-¿Crees?- preguntó Kanae sorprendida. Ciertamente ella había sido la que le había dicho a Hotaru que siguiera en el Survival Game pero aun se sentía preocupada por su mejor amiga, mas al saber que uno de sus dos compañeros era un completo pervertido, aunque el otro era un apuesto host- ¡Vine para asegurarme que no estás con malas compañías!- Kanae señaló con su dedo índice a Hotaru, quien la miraba confusa

-¡Dijiste que solamente querías venir para ver mi apartamento!- Hotaru le recordó la excusa que le había dicho en la escuela

-B-bueno eso también es cierto- la pelirrosa desvió la mirada e hizo un leve puchero. Hotaru suspiró un poco cansada, sabía que una vez que su amiga tuviera alguna idea en la cabeza era imposible enfrentarla, fue por ello que había aceptado que esta noche se quedara a dormir en su casa aun cuando quería platicar con sus compañeros de Toy GunGun de sus actividades durante el fin de semana.

Aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír por la actitud de su amiga, en verdad que ella era su mejor amiga y una de las personas en la que más confiaba.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Al mismo tiempo pero en el apartamento de al lado, dos chicos de una edad más avanzada se sentían completamente desorientados por lo que acababa de suceder, especialmente el mangaka de cabello oscuro.

-¡Mattsun!- dijo mientras se quitaba la mano ajena de su boca- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- lo regañaba mientras hacia un berrinche digno de un niño de primaria

-L-lo siento- puso sus palmas delante para intentar tranquilizar a su compañero- ¿No crees que es mejor así? Me sentiría mal si por nuestra culpa deja de lado a su novia…- al pronunciar la última palabra esa sensación extraña se hacía más prominente dentro de él.

-¡Solo hoy es el evento nocturno!- seguía replicando, pero después de ver la expresión incomoda de Mattsun decidió parar- Aunque, supongo que tienes razón Mattsun, Tachibana-kun también tiene vida fuera de Survival Game, así que mencionar algo sobre esto cuando esta con su novia puede resultar incomodo- Yukimura se cruzo de brazos, satisfecho con su propia conclusión, pero Masamune a pesar de saber que estaba dando justo en el clavo, pensar que Hotaru tenía prioridades antes que el Survival Game o que ellos dos…bueno, era poco decir que ese pensamiento no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo- Así que hoy solo nos quedaremos nosotros dos…- Yukki ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la habitación del fondo resignado a pasar una noche lejos de cualquier tipo de arma

-¡No!- dijo en un tono más elevado del que pretendía, captando la atención del otro- Emmm…esto…- nervioso por la curiosa mirada de su amigo ante su evidente negativa desvió la mirada, cuando una brillante idea cruzó por su cabeza- ¡Yukki! ¡Vamos al Combini!(2)

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-No sé como Tachibana aceptó esto- se decía a sí misma la chica que se hacía pasar por hombre mientras limpiaba el cuarto de baño. Era verdad que ella y Kanae eran mejores amigas pero eso y compartir la bañera del baño…bueno era la primera vez haciendo ese tipo de cosas para Tachibana. Kanae, había excusado su extraña petición con un simple "no pasa nada malo, somos chicas" y eso no lo podía negar

El sonido del timbre distrajo de sus pensamientos a la pobre Tachibana, quien ahora se encontraba indispuesta para ir al recibidor

-¡Kanae! ¿¡Puedes ir a abrir la puerta, por favor?!- gritó desde su baño. La pelirrosa contestó con un animoso "Si ~~" y se oyeron sus pasos por el largo del pasillo

-¿Q-que necesitan?- pronunció una no muy amigable Kanae al ver a dos vecinos tocando la puerta de su amiga. Matsuoka-san y Yukimura-san, como los había nombrado Hotaru, se encontraban del otro lado de la puerta, un poco incómodos de que quien les abriera la puerta no fuera su compañero de equipo, sino aquella que creían era su novia

-¡T-Trajimos ingredientes para la cena!- Matsuoka, intentando retomar los ánimos, alzó varias bolsas de plástico con diversos ingredientes, pero su buen humor no era creíble por el evidente esfuerzo que le estaba tomando sonreír

-¡Matsuoka-san! ¡Yukimura-san!- gritó desde el fondo Hotaru, saliendo del cuarto de baño e interceptando a sus invitados en la entrada- ¿La cena?

-Mattsun dijo que quería conocer más a tu novia, es por eso que cenaremos aquí- Mattsun se sonrojó y esta vez no pudo tapar la boca de su amigo antes de que dijera cosas de más.

-¿Novia?- Hotaru miró dudoso a su amiga, pasaron varios segundos para que ella comprendiera el malentendido en donde estaban cayendo sus amigos, ¡claro que no era su novia! Tachibana era una mujer hecha y derecha…aunque ellos dos ignoraran este ultimo hecho…-Ella no es…

-¡Nos alegrará tener más gente para la cena!- interrumpió con felicidad exagerada la chica mientras tomaba con aprecio las bolsas- Pasen, pasen- se hizo a un lado para que los dos adultos (aun un poco dudosos) pasaran al departamento.- De hecho nos íbamos a tomar un baño JUNTOS- recalcó la palabra- antes de la cena, pero supongo que eso puede esperar

Matsuoka pintó su rostro de fuertes colores carmín al escuchar "Juntos", los chicos de ahora eran mucho más precoces de lo que pudo haber imaginado, al contrario del rubio, Yukimura parecía estar enviando miradas maliciosas a Hotaru, quien cada vez se sentía más incomoda… ¡eso obviamente se podía malinterpretar! ¿¡Que rayos estaba pensando Kanae?!

-Hotaru ~~- su voz melosa llamando a su amiga atrajo la atención de todos los presentes. Tomó a su amiga del brazo, apoyando este mismo entre sus grandes pechos y acercó su rostro cerca, tal vez demasiado cerca del de Tachibana- ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- preguntó intentando parecer inocente pero al mismo tiempo atractiva

-C-claro- las chicas se fueron caminando por el pasillo y luego entraron a lo que, probablemente era la habitación de Hotaru

-Mattsun- llamó Yukki- tal vez estamos interrumpiendo, ya sabes tal vez harán "eso" allá adentro- una sonrisita pervertida se posó en su rostro mientras le hablaba al rubio, quien se sonrojó una vez mas

-¡N-no lo digas!- y como si fuese un arma letal, comenzó a lanzarle los vegetales de una de las bolsas que le habían quedado cerca. Poco a poco la sala fue convirtiéndose en un campo de guerra, tal vez poco más agresivo que los campos en donde solían jugar pero esta vez sin pistolas.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación un poco alejada en donde se encontraban las dos señoritas, la puerta cerrada podía tapar levemente el evidente escándalo que se estaba llevando a cabo en unos cuantos metros de distancia

-Me dijiste que ellos dos creen que eres un hombre, ¿no es así?- Kanae se había separado de su amiga y ahora hablaba con voz seria- No te pediré los detalles si no quieres hablar- Hotaru miraba como su amiga con brazos cruzados daba vueltas enfrente suyo, como si estuviese pensando en algo verdaderamente difícil- Sería raro si dijeras que eres un hombre y que aun así la chica con la que vas a pasar la noche es solamente una amiga- Kanae detuvo su andar para voltearse y señalar con su dedo el rostro de su amiga- ¡Te estoy cubriendo! ¡No niegues ser mi novio enfrente de ellos dos!- y como si fuese un verdadero reto, Kanae posó sus dos manos sobre su cintura, sintiéndose imponente

Su amiga tenía razón, no quería que su género aun fuese descubierto, inevitablemente tendría que decirles en algún momento pero ella quería que ese momento fuese una vez que derrotaran al equipo de Midori-san y no antes. Po lo que solo tuvo que asentir con su cabeza

Era verdad que quería cubrir el secreto de su amiga, pero había otra razón por la que Kanae estaba extrañamente motivada. A pesar de que sabía que a Hotaru le encantaba el Survival Game ella aun tenía sus dudas, primero tenía que analizar y calificar a sus compañeros de equipo, ¡no permitiría que malas influencias se acercaran a su amiga! Aunque uno de ellos era el host que tanto le gustaba esta vez sería tan estricta como un jefe militar, todo por el bien de la ingenua Hotaru.

-Solamente deja de hacer insinuaciones tan extrañas, Kanae- prosiguió Hotaru- Tachibana no quiere hacer el malentendido aun mas grande- su amiga asintió alegre por lo que ella pudo suspirar más calmada, no le gustaba mentir a sus compañeros de equipo pero en esta situación…no había otra opción

Ambas salieron de la habitación, el ruido de afuera en algún momento se había detenido y eso inquietaba un poco a la dueña del apartamento. Cuando vieron el estado en que se encontraba la sala de estar…bueno era poco decir que estaba desordenado

-¿¡Pero qué paso aquí?!- preguntó enojada Tachibana, viendo a sus amigos a cada extremo de la habitación, varios de los ingredientes de la cena esparcidos en el suelo, la mesa volteada, libros en el suelo y cosas esparcidas en la alfombra

-Fue más cansado que cualquier juego…-murmuró Matsuoka mientras se incorporaba y lograba sentarse

-Eres un tramposo Mattsun- Yukimura lo imitaba y ahora él también estaba sentado mientras se sobaba su mejilla derecha- los impactos de las cebollas duelen más que cualquier bala de goma…-

-¡Dejen de jugar como niños y ayúdenme a acomodar esto!- exclamó cansada Hotaru mientras tomaba varios libros para como darlos. Masamune y Yukki se vieron entre si y asintieron en silencio. Todos, incluyendo también Kanae, ayudaron a acomodar para que la habitación regresara a como estaba antes del incidente. Después, Matsuoka y Kanae se habían ofrecido para preparar la cena.

Todo fluyó con naturalidad. Los cuatro gozaron de una animosa y deliciosa cena, en donde varios temas salieron como centro de la conversación, hablaban desde el Survival Game hasta los días cotidianos en la escuela de Tachibana, siempre dejando en la mente de Yukimura y Matsuoka que Tachibana Hotaru y Yajima Kanae eran definitivamente pareja.

Podría decirse que Kanae, a pesar de darse cuenta que Yukimura era algo así como un pervertido y Matsuoka un tanto mujeriego y bobo, Hotaru los aceptaba incondicionalmente. No recordaba alguna vez en que Hotaru se divirtiera tanto como lo había hecho en la cena de hoy, reía y hasta bromeaba algunas veces. Si se veía tan llena de confianza, ¿por qué les estaba ocultando el hecho de ser mujer? Sus deseos de querer encontrar algún defecto en los compañeros de su equipo pronto se transformaron en deseos para ayudar a su mejor amiga y alentarla a pertenecer junto a los dos chicos que tenían enfrente.

-Mattsun- llamó el mangaka al rubio- has estado distraído- una vez que la cena terminó, Hotaru y Kanae se encargaban de recoger la mesa así que eran ajenas de la conversación de ellos dos

-¡N-no! ¡Para nada!- Negó lo obvio. En realidad había pasado buen momento platicando con la chica de cabello rosado, pero esa sensación que sintió desde que escuchó la palabra "novia" no podía dejarlo en paz. Últimamente le había estado pasando cosas extrañas, todas ellas relacionadas con Hotaru. Su corazón palpitaba de forma irregular cuando estaban juntos, pensamientos acerca de su bonita sonrisa o su hermosa voz también comenzaban a torturarlo por la noche, tal como si estuviese…

¡NO! ¡No! ¡Eso no era posible! ¡Cualquier pensamiento romántico hacia Hotaru era completamente inválido! ¡Masamune obviamente no tenía ese tipo de preferencias! ¡Y Hotaru era un chico! Un hombre biológicamente completo y que solamente era su vecino y compañero de equipo, pero si eso era cierto…entonces ¿por qué no podía evitar todas estas nuevas sensaciones que surgían cada vez que lo veía? Además, ¡tenia novia! Era obvio que todos estos pensamientos eran solamente una pérdida de tiempo, tenía que salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible antes de seguir pensando en cosas aun más extrañas

-Creo que es el momento de irnos- Matsuoka se levantó de su asiento, mirando a Yukki para que lo siguiera- Perdonen si los interrumpimos, pero fue divertido- Hotaru les mostró su agradecimiento con una de sus tantas sonrisas, haciendo que Mattsun quisiera huir aun más rápido del apartamento. De forma un poco torpe y apresurada Mattsun fue a la puerta para comenzar a ponerse sus zapatos

-Nos vemos mañana, Tachibana-kun- Yukimura tomó la mano de Hotaru y depositó un pequeño sobrecito en ella, cerrando su puño con suavidad para que Hotaru no lo viera de inmediato. Y Con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice (que Hotaru no supo cómo interpretar) también comenzó a ponerse los zapatos. Ambos salieron dejando a las dos chicas un poco sorprendidas por la rápida despedida

Tachibana abrió su puño para ver que en él había…

-¡YUKIMURA-SAN!- gritó con vergüenza y nerviosismo al ver que en su mano…había dejado un condón.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿Ese grito fue de Hotaru?- preguntó Matsuoka cuando ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su respectivo apartamento

-Supongo que ahora le dará un buen uso a mi pequeño regalo- Yukki pasó a su lado para dirigirse también a su puerta mientras saltaba animosamente

-Oi, oi, ¿qué hiciste exactamente?- una gotita de sudor recorría su nuca cuando vio esa sonrisita maliciosa de su amigo, seguro era una de sus tantas perversiones

-Es normal que necesiten de protección si ellos dos van a…-el silencio llenó el espacio donde iba la palabra a la que se refería Yukki- Tal vez no puedas dormir por el ruido que vayan a hacer- y sin decir nada mas, Yukimura desaparecía tras su puerta mientras aun se reía como un viejo con pensamientos sucios, dejando atrás a su amigo con un rostro parecido al de un tomate

-Hotaru aun es muy joven para eso- respondió al aire mientras terminaba de quitarse sus zapatos en la entrada. Con cansancio cruzó el pasillo y entró a su habitación, mirando a la pared izquierda…aquella pared que por el otro lado era la pared de la habitación de Hotaru.

-¡No, ellos dos no tendrán…!- pero antes de poder terminar su auto convencimiento, un fuerte ruido se escucho del otro lado, erizando los vellos de su cuerpo. Sin poder evitar sus impulsos, saltó a su cama y pegó lo más que pudo su oreja a la pared. No sabría qué hacer si empezaran a oírse sonidos extraños…

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-¿¡Estas bien, Kanae?!- entró, ya duchada, Hotaru a su habitación, preocupada por el fuerte sonido

-Sí, solamente se me han caído los futones- contestó un poco apenada la pelirrosa. Con ayuda de su amiga, lograron poner un futón cerca de la cama, donde ella dormiría.

Una vez que ambas ya se encontraban vestidas con sus pijamas, decidieron meterse a la cama, Hotaru dispuesta a dormir pero Kanae con intentos de llevar a cabo una pequeña platica

-¿Hotaru…estás dormida?- preguntó bajito cuando llevaban casi 3 minutos con las luces apagadas. Hotaru hizo un ruido, indicando que aun estaba despierta- Matsuoka-san y Yukimura-san, ambas son buenas personas, ¿verdad?- Hotaru, curiosa por el tema de conversación volteó su cuerpo para ver directamente a donde estaba su amiga- Creí que serían más salvajes, o que solo se estarían aprovechando de ti, me da gusto que no fuese así. Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía reír como lo hiciste hoy- Hotaru alzó un poco su cuello para verla a los ojos y en su rostro había una sonrisa de alivio, por lo que ella también sonrió

-Yukimura-san puede llegar a ser un poco molesto a veces y Matsuoka-san es un poco infantil pero…-se detuvo mientras meditaba sus propias palabras- ambos son personas importantes para Tachibana- Ambas quedaron en silencio tras el brote de las palabras de Hotaru, cuando ella creyó que la conversación había acabado, se acomodó nuevamente en la almohada pero antes de rendirse en los brazos de Morfeo, su amiga nuevamente comenzó a hablar

-¿Y?- preguntó, como incitándola a seguir hablando

-¿"Y" qué?- preguntó curiosa Tachibana

-¿Con cuál de los dos quieres salir?- ante la pregunta que creyó obvia Kanae, Hotaru comenzó a sentir como si su corazón fuese a salir de su pecho. ¡Esa pregunta fue inesperada! ¿¡Que quería decir Kanae con eso?!

-¿¡C-como dices eso?! ¡Ambos son solo compañeros de Tachibana!- la pregunta la había tomado con la guardia baja, tanto era su nerviosismo y sorpresa que ya se encontraba sentada en su propia cama intentando tranquilizarse, provocando que hasta su cama produjera varios chirridos

-¿No me digas que aun no te decides?- su amiga también se incorporó un poco, intentando encontrar en la oscuridad sus ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa divertida- Seguro que piensas en uno más que en el otro

-Tachibana no…- no pudo continuar su frase ya que diferentes recuerdos comenzaban a golpearle en la mente. Probablemente solo recordaba debido a la conmoción, pero claramente dentro de su cabeza pudo oír la voz de esa persona llamar su nombre, de repente recordó demasiadas cosas solamente de él…de repente, Hotaru se dio cuenta que tal vez…

Un ruido ajeno se escuchó por detrás de la pared. Ambas guardaron silencio, pero después de aquello no pudo oírse nada mas, Tachibana aprovechando el corte en el ambiente volvió a acostarse, intentando esconder aun su nerviosismo

-Buenas noches, Kanae- dijo antes de cubrirse por completo con las cobijas, sintiendo aun el fuerte palpitar de su corazón y un inusual aumento de temperatura en todo su rostro.

-¡Hotaru! ¡No te duermas, aun tenemos que platicar mucho más! ¡HO-TA-RU!- replicó su amiga, pero Tachibana se limitó a fingir estar dormida

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Debido a que se encontraba tan concentrado en las voces del otro lado, Matsuoka en un movimiento en falso había caído de su cama, provocando un fuerte estruendo cuando su cuerpo se estrelló contra el suelo. Podía oír las voces de Hotaru y de su novia al otro lado (de hecho hasta creyó haber oído la cama rechinar) pero no lograba comprender de lo que hablaban o si solo eran sonidos entrecortados.

-Esa voz…-Matsuoka dejó de quejarse por el golpe cuando escucho con mayor claridad como la novia de Hotaru clamaba con fuertes gritos el nombre de este. Muchas fueron las escenas que le vinieron a la cabeza a Masamune ante tal ruido y la mayoría de ellas no eran aptas para menores de edad…

¿Qué tan bueno era Hotaru en la cama para hacer que una chica gritara de esa forma su nombre? ¡No! ¡No, Masamune! ¡Seguro estas malinterpretando todo! Había muchas razones por la que una chica grita el nombre de su novio durante la noche, cuando ambos están solos en casa, en la misma habitación…

Pero, tal vez era que su mente ya estaba trabajando de manera incorrecta que a Masamune no se le ocurría ni siquiera una razón coherente por la que Kanae gritara de esa forma el nombre de Hotaru. Toda la culpa la tenía ese chico, desde que se habían reconciliado en esa ocasión en que casi lo hecha de Toy GunGun, ambos se habían vuelto muy cercanos y aun no podía olvidar las sensaciones que tuvo después de que tomara su mano y le sonriera… ¡no era normal sentir eso por un hombre! Sencillamente, ¡eso que sentía NO ERA NORMAL!

-Esto me está volviendo loco- se secó con su mano derecha el sudor de su frente, intentando calmarse. Con el sigilo de un gato volvió a subir a su cama, esta vez no pegó su oreja a la pared pero eso no impidió estar más que alerta ante cualquier sonido que se escuchara.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Eran cerca de las ocho de la mañana y Matsuoka Masamune…tenía la apariencia de un mapache debido a las prominentes bolsas que estaban bajo sus ojos azules. En toda la noche no pudo cerrar parpados debido a que cualquier sonido, mínimo que fuese, lo despertaba, creía haber oído sonidos extraños del apartamento de al lado pero…estaba casi seguro que la mayoría de estos solo habían sido imaginaciones por parte de su mente.

Suspiró cansado, a esta hora de la mañana se supone que tendría que levantarse pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Cuando por fin creyó estar casi en el mundo de los sueños, alcanzó a percibir ruido en una puerta cercana

-Gracias por todo Hotaru- era la voz de Kanae, agudizó su oído ahora que sabía que el ruido no provenía de sus pensamientos- Fue muy divertido

-¿Segura que no quieres que te acompañe a la estación?- la voz de Hotaru también se había dado a escuchar, al parecer ambos se encontraban en el pasillo externo

-No te preocupes, iré a casa de mi abuela así que no está muy lejos- Matsuoka pudo casi imaginarse la sonrisa que le estaría dando en aquellos momentos- Nos vemos en la escuela

-De acuerdo, nos vemos- zapatos con un poco de tacón resonaron en el pasillo hasta bajar por las escaleras. Kanae se había ido. Finalmente él podría…

-¡HOTARU!- gritó desde dentro de su apartamento, en un impulsivo acto de levantarse en pijama y abrir agresivamente la puerta. Aun en su puerta abierta, ahí se encontraba Hotaru, quien lo miraba asustado por la forma en que lo había llamado

-¿¡Matsuoka-san?!- exclamó una vez que lo tuvo de frente- ¿qué sucede…? ¡Wah! ¡Tienes unas feas ojeras! ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Sucedió algo?

Ahora que era víctima de aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación, Masamune no supo cómo reaccionar, ¿qué se supone que le iba decir? ¿Cuál era la razón por la que había saltado de su apartamento para verlo? Simplemente no comprendía ni siquiera sus propias acciones

-¿T-tu novia…ya se fue?- preguntó con precaución. Ni siquiera él mismo sabía por qué preguntaba aquello, y aun cuando había oído él mismo cuando la chica se marchó, quiso mejor asegurarse

-Puede que no me creas pero…- Tachibana suspiró de forma cansada- Kanae no es mi novia, solamente es una amiga muy importante- cuando Hotaru le hablaba lo veía directamente a los ojos, como si le suplicase que le creyera. Por otra parte, Tachibana le agradecía internamente a Kanae el haberla ayudado pero no quería mentir sobre más cosas a sus dos compañeros.

"No es mi novia" esas palabras resonaron como un eco dentro de su mente, de repente era como si solo hubiese necesitado escuchar eso para sentirse aliviado de cosas que aun no podía comprender. Sus manos temblaban de emoción y no podía separar su mirada de los ojos de Hotaru ¿pero qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?

-Ella no es…- Masamune no podía controlar sus palabras y antes de que pudiese decir cualquier tontería, afortunadamente la tercera puerta se abrió con sigilo

-¿Qué sucede, Mattsun?- contestó un somnoliento Yukimura, quien caminaba a paso lento y se tallaba su ojo derecho con la manga de su desgastado suéter

-Esto yo… ¡va-vayamos al campo para Survival Game! ¡Estoy lleno de energías!- y antes de que sus otros dos compañeros pudiesen decir o mencionar algo, Matsuoka entró con la misma rapidez con la que había salido a su apartamento, azotando la puerta en el proceso

-¿Matsuoka-san estará bien?- le preguntó a Yukimura, quien aun bostezaba adormilado

-Mattsun siempre se comporta de formas extrañas- levanto sus brazos para estirarse intentando ahuyentar el sueño- vamos a prepararnos para salir, Tachibana-kun- Yukimura dio la vuelta y a paso lento entró nuevamente a su casa.

Hotaru se quedó pensativa en el pasillo, esas reacciones en Matsuoka-san no eran normales pero al menos tendrían un entrenamiento en el día, el TGC estaba acercándose cada vez más así que no tenían tiempo que perder.

Cuando estaba a un paso de entrar nuevamente a su residencia, vio la puerta de Matsuoka-san, recordando la breve plática que había tenido con Kanae la noche anterior

-La persona en la que pensé ayer… ¿en verdad era Matsuoka-san?- se murmuró a sí misma mientras veía hacia arriba, como si la respuesta pudiese caerle en la cara. Suspiró cansada intentando olvidar lo sucedido, no tenía tiempo para pensar en sentimientos tan abstractos como ese, por el momento solo tenía una sola meta: derrotar al equipo Hoshishiro en el Survival Game.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

 _(1) Juegos de supervivencia. Me agrada mas como suena en inglés así que lo usé de este modo._

 _(2) Es obvio, pero para los que no lo sepan, un Combini es una tienda abierta los 365 días las 24 hrs del día_

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: A pesar de que quedo algo diferente de lo planeado, me ha agradado el resultado, más cuando pienso que es mi primer fanfic de esta serie. De hecho, iba a incluir también a Haru-Haru, pero puede que muchos de ustedes aun no hayan leído el manga por lo que me abstuve de hacerlo xD. Si les gustó mi escrito les invito a dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en fanfiction, si me has leído en otro fandom te comento que este fic no se publicará en amor-yaoi ya que, aun cuando Mattsun cree que Hotaru es hombre, nosotros sabemos perfectamente que no lo es, por lo que este fic no puede ser categorizado como yaoi. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero leernos pronto! ¡Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Puede que este haya sido mi primer fanfic de Aoharu x Kikanjuu pero si les gusta Hetalia, Kuroko no basket u otros anime les invito a que pasen por mi perfil para leer un poco más. ¡GRACIAS!


End file.
